phindofandomcom-20200214-history
Phindo Wiki Index
'UMUM' 'GBA' ''Tool Hacking (Specific) #ZodiacDaGreat #*ZodiacDaGreat TileSet manager #*ZodiacDaGreat Trader Advanced #*ZodiacDaGreat Map Editor #*ZodiacDaGreat Advance IntroEd #*ZodiacDaGreat Door Manager #*ZodiacDaGreat Item Manager #*ZodiacDaGreat Day Night System #*ZodiacDaGreat Shiny Hack Maker #Krissel095 ascript #*FinalZero #*FinalZero Egg Move Editor #*Finalzero Move Editor #*Finalzero Type Strength Weakness Editor #HackMew #*HackMew Free Space Finder #*HackMew Advanced Palette Editor APE #*HackMew Advance Ptch A-Ptch #*HackMew Advance Starter A-Starter #*HackMew Advance Trainer - BETA A-Trainer #*HackMew eXtreme Script Editor XSE #*HackMew Hacked unLZ-GBA #*HackMew Overworld Editor - Rebirth Edition #*HackMew ROM Header Editor Advance RHEA #*HackMew Shinyzer #*HackMew Start Map Chooser Advance SMCA #*HackMew XSaver DS #Whicu #*Whicu Advanced Pokémon Icon Editor (APIE) #*Whicu Advanced Sprite Position Editor (ASPE) #*Whicu Advanced Pokémon Sprite Editor (APSE) #*Whicu ROM Hacker XP #Swampert #*Swampert 22 GymEdit GB #*Swampert 22 PokéStarter GB #*Swampert 22 Pokémon Red/Blue/Yellow/Green Trade Editor #*Swampert 22 Pokémon Red/Blue/Yellow Mart Editor #*Swampert 22 Pokémon Red/Blue Titlescreen Editor #*Swampert 22 TradeEd GSC #*Swampert 22 StartEd GSC #*Swampert 22 ItemEd GSC #*Swampert 22 TMMaster GSC #*Swampert 22 MartEd GSC #*Swampert 22 Item Image Editor #*Swampert 22 PaletteEd GB #Full Metal #*Full Metal Phoenix #*Full Metal Free Space #*Full Metal Geared Sun #Yomama's Toolbox #*Gold and Crystal Version Leader Editor #*G/S/C Wild Pokemon Editor #*Poke Edit GSC #*GSC Attack Editor #interdpth #*interdpth Battle Editor #*interdpth Evolution Editor #*interdpth PET's revenge #*interdpth Item Editor #Mateo #*Mateo Cry Editor GSC #*Mateo GSC Item Editor #Lin #*Lin JohtoMap - A Pokemon G/S Level Editor #*Lin Pokemon Red/Blue Palette Editor #shiny quagsire #*shiny quagsire Advanced Cry Editor #*shiny quagsire Cry Pointer Repointer #MysticFlames #*MysticFlames pkEditor Alpha - Script Generator #*MysticFlames Flight/Healing Spot Editor (FR/LG only) #link12552 Nameless Sprite Editor #D-Trogh Nameless Tile Map Editor #prime-dialga DNS - Day, Night and Seasons #Giga Universe SkyDock: The ROM Hacking Organisational Tool #vexslasher PKM Script Helper #ipatix M4A build in assembler (Music) #jota_rdk Multichoice editor #Corvidae Golden Sun: The Lost Age Editor #Cricco Advance Move Maker #Sonic65 RBY Music Importer (for .FTMs) #Yet Another Map Viewer #Advanced Map Editor #Elite Map Editor #PKSV - Pokémon Script Editor + GUI #PokeCry #gamesharkhacker SongInserter Advance - A new era in GBA music inserting! #agentgeo Misc. Editor #Gamer2020 Pokemon Game Editor! #sab nintenlord's GBA Graphics editor #Advance Script #ClassicMap - A Pokemon Red/Blue Level Editor #Consortium #CPS #Iacobus TLoZ: A Link to the Past (GBA) Map Editor #knixx toolbox #ASM Compilator #Pokémon Fire Red Hacked Engine #Title Screen Cry Changer-Let Me Decide Your Cry! #PokeBase - Development thread #Link_971 Truck Remover #HackLars Day/Night System by AndryAndrew & HackLars #FRLG WRAP RE (WoRldmAP REpointer) #linkandzelda Starter Editor Pro #~PkSprite RB~Pokemon Red/Blue hackers look here!! #MTDE! Move Tutor Data Editor #GBA Item Editor #XSE Helper #Trainer Editor Diamond/Pearl (TEDP) - PokeSpam #Sappy 2006　と　Midi2GBA http://pokeeditor.wikiwiki.jp/?PokeDataChanger Link #PokeDataChanger http://pokeeditor.wikiwiki.jp/?PokeDataChanger Link 'DS' 'GEN IV' 'Gen V' Analyze Misc Tools *RNG researcher Tool Hacking (Specific) #Andi (Translation project) Pokemon Changer 0.07 ROM Pokemon Changer 0.07 (Official English Translation!) -mod #Twistfatal #*Twistfatal BW Stat Editor Pokemon BW Stat Editor #*Twistfatal 5th Gen Moveset Editor Pokemon 5th Gen Moveset Editor #*Twistfatal Pokemon BW TM/HM Editor #*Twistfatal Pokemon BW trade Editor #*Twistfatal Attack Editor #PG4 Map #Starter DS #Neltazero #*Neltazero Wild Pokemon BW Editor #*Neltazero Starter Pokemon BW Editor #*Neltazero Trainer BW Editor #KazoWar Sprite Toolbox #*BWME #*BWOE #*BWSE #*BWTE (KazoWar Trainer Editor) #*KazoWar BTX Editor #Pedro #*Pedro 4º Genration Eolution Editor #*Pedro 5º Genration Eolution Editor #Project Pokemon #*PP PPTXT #*PP PPTE #*PP PPRE #*PP PPSE #Swampert 22 #*Swampert 22 Pokémon HGSS Gym Editor #*Swampert 22 Pokemon DP trade Editor #*Swampert 22 PokeDSEdit #D-Trough #*D-Trogh Trophy Garden Pokémon Editor #*D-Trogh Safari Game Pokémon Editor #*D-Trogh Honey Tree Pokémon Editor #*D-Trogh Wild Pokémon Editor DS #*D-Trogh Pokémon Data Editor DS #MewThree 9000 PKMNDSMap #Text Editor for Mystery dungeon of sky #DS Map Editor #PokeFontDS http://www.pokecommunity.com/showthread.php?t=219606 Link #BMD0 Tool Beta 0.5 - A NDS 3D Texture changer #mervyn797 Pokemon Mystery Dungeon 2 Text Editor #PokeSpam Pokéshop 2008 UPDATED! DP #super arrow super arrow's toolbox #OxNITE Attack Editor Tool Manipulate Save File (Specific) #Pokegen #.PKM Renamer #Legality Checker #Pokesav #Pokestock #*PokeCGEAR #*Pokeillustrasion #KazoWar Poke-Transfer #DSPokeEdit #Pedro White forest Black city trainer editor #Pokemon Mystery Gift Editor #Sav PMDEoS editor #Codemonkey85 #*Codemonkey85 PKMDS Pokemon Generator #*Codemonkey85 PKMDS Viewer #*Codemonkey85 PokemonDSLib #Pokémon Signature Editor #VRD Exractor #PPSE: Project Pokemon's Save Editor 0.05 #PPSE-DS r11 Misc Tools (another game support) #Offline NDS Save File Converter #Oil of Vitriol #Console Tools #Tinke #MKDS editor #CrystalTile2 #Puyopuyo Tools #dsdecmp #Dslazy #NTFR Editor #NTFR Editor -mod #NDS Header Editor #PuyoNDSViewer #xDelta #UPS #IPS #VGMtrans #VGM ToolBox #NARC Explorer #NitroExplorer #TiledGGD #Codec LZSS DS #Kiwi DS editor #RomeR #NDSHeader #NDS Top System #Tahaxan #Musik converter #*sseq > midi ; midi > sseq #*adx > wav ; wav > adx #*strm > wav ; wav > strm #*swav > wav ; wav > swav #*swar > swav ; swav > swar #*sbnk+swar > dsl #Alpha Narc #PP PPNFR #Entefer #PokeTEX DPPt #PokeTEX HGSS #NSBM #poke-tools (map generator) Software Misc Tools #Binary Converter #Character encoding Converter #full hyper gts Web Based Tools #Pokécheck legality checker (gen 5) Emulator + Debugger #Ideas #Desmume #NO$GBA #NO$Zoomer Scripting #LUA script for desmume and DS/DSi/DSiXL/3DS '3DS' Tool Manipulate Save File (Specific) #Save Extractor 'NITRO FORMAT (DS) *Sprite/Pallete/Cell/Animated **NCRG **NCLR **NSCR **NCER **NARN **NMCR **NMAR *Movie *Sound *Script Text *3D/Texture *Archive *Compressed '''Document 'Data Base' Jika anda menggunakan data yang ada diwiki ini, anda diharuskan memberi credit seluruh member disini, link kesini, dan credit ke developer yang terkait, jika tanpa itu maka anda telah melanggar lisensi publik, terima kasih ;)